Carat
'' "I may be an old-aged Shoulder Golem, but I ain't too old to whup some ass!"'' ''-Carat, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Carat is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. He serves as being the strongest relative of Sand Dune, Gravel Pit, and Amethyst, and Gregory & co. only encounter this thing at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Carat has the same relations towards its species, only with differences. Like his name, he appears as a carat-shaped golem, having lock-gripped shoulders, a turtle-like head, shard-like feet, blue eyes, and a body named Diamond. Development Carat was based off an unused grey Corkpedite (Gregory calls it Gravel Pit, like his own enemy) from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars, and the site, The Cutting Room Floor. Parts (Separate) Note: Carat is split in half, due to it having two parts: the head and its body. So it's placed in the parts (separate) section. Attacks Carat mainly attacks Gregory & co. by throwing their bodies, the same way his weaker relatives do. He also has some special attacks that his weaker relatives can do, including six new special attacks that were used by other enemies. His six new special attacks are Earthquake, Hellfreeze, Flasher, Cloaker, Full Force Slam, and Diamond Storm. Earthquake is a powerful attack, and is the stronger move of Tremor, which shakes the ground massively, damaging all members except the user. Hellfreeze is an instant one-kill ice move that creates a bizarre storm of all consuming coldness, sliding two shields of ice that crash together, trapping the foe inside, then killing it by a fast freeze from inside. This move has a 0.5% chance of hitting the target, so it will most likely miss. Flasher is a status effect move that can blind all opposite party members, lowering their Accuracy. Cloaker is a status boosting effect that raises the user's Special Defense by three levels. Full Force Slam is a very strong move, which foes are hit by a powerful force of a body's impact. It can also cause the Paralyzed status. Shard Storm is Carat's signature move, and is somewhat powerful which creates a storm of raining shards falling from the sky, inflicting damage on all party members. It may also cause the Flinch status. When defeating Carat's body (Diamond) first, his head will remain, but unlike his weaker relatives, the head doesn't die, nor counterattacks. Mainly, the head serves two different basic attacks that its weaker counterparts can do. Carat will ram his head into Gregory and co. or stomp his feet three times, then spitting a white jewel from its mouth. Like his relatives, Carat doesn't do any special moves when his head only remains in battle. If Gregory and co. defeat his head first, the body (Diamond) will remain. Unlike Carats' relatives' body counterparts, which uses the move Self-Destruct, the body (Diamond) only uses the move Explosion, which is a stronger move of Self-Destruct, and creates a huge explosion, damaging all members on the field, including the user. Since this move is the most strongest out of all moves, the user faints after it is used. It may give Gregory & co. an instant K.O. with one hit of this move, so defeating the body first will prevent an instant death attack. As being a powerful enemy, Carat can possibly be the hardest foe to defeat at the Challenge Tower, as he proves to having immense Attack and Defense stats. However, like his weaker relatives, his Special Attack and Special Defense is not very high. Him and his body (Diamond) are also weak against fire attacks, since carats can actually burn from fires, so using Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, and Wolfette's fire attacks will be best to defeat the impeccable beast. Trivia *Carat's Mind Thought somewhat says that he is old-aged, believing that he is 5,000 years old. The life span for Shoulder Golems is 6,000 years. *The body's (Diamond's) Mind Thought points out that even though Carat and it's other counterparts are different, they are still the same species. *The original color for Carat's pupil eyes were red, but was changed to blue so it would give more definition towards a real carat/diamond. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shoulder Golems Category:Challenge Tower Enemies